The Confession
by Emerald Ash
Summary: Warning - Spoilers Ahead! Miroku finally expresses his true feelings for Sango... but what does she think about it? (One Shot) SanxMir


Okay, I know I shouldn't be posting anything else until I work on some of my other stories (namely Summer of a Lifetime!) but here is something new! This is for a contest on another website where you had to describe your favorite love scene in an anime. So, of coarse, its Inuyasha! And one of my fav couples in the world, Sango and Miroku! This was taken from episode 132 (no, its not in English yet, but if you want a website where you can download it and all the other Inu episodes, please email me, dont ask in your reveiw, b/c I will ignore it!) where Miroku tells Sango how he really feels! Wish me luck in the contest! Hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Confession**

**Sango's POV**

A light breeze blows as Houshi-sama and I sit near the river, the quiet woods surrounding us. As I look into the water, I can't help but replay the events of the previous night in my mind.

We were staying in a village rumored to hold a female oni, populated only by women. Of coarse, Houshi-sama was in heaven. Even thought I thought he was enjoying his stay a little too much, we decided to stay for the night. Kagome-chan and I were in the hut, when we heard a commotion outside. Upon further investigation, we discovered the women of the village walking to the lake in a strange fashion, torches in hand. Instantly I knew something was up. Kagome-chan tried to persuade me to stop and wait for Inuyasha and Houshi-sama. Like Houshi-sama would come anyway...

Ignoring Kagome-chan's wishes, I dashed off in the direction the women were so intent on marching. I arrived at the lake and scanned my surroundings, finding that the women had suddenly disappeared! Spotting a little rosk sticking up from the water, I jumped and landed on it, hoping to see further across the lake. Suddenly, the village women sprang up for the lake's waters and grabbed any limb they could reach! Even though I stuggled, they pulled me under the icy water without much trouble. I flailed and jerked, trying to get away from thier strong hold. As they puled me deeper, my struggles became less and less as I drifted into unconciousness from a lack of oxygen.

When I awoke, I found myself in a cave, probably underground. A woman from the village approached, carrying a torch. I attempted to jump at her, finding myself locked on shackles! I demanded to know where I was, constantly struggling against the iron bracelets that held my wrists. But the woman only laughed at my plight, telling me I would soon become one of them! I assumed she was talking about the women of the village, but I had no idea about what she meant by it. She pulled a large jade green pearl-like object out of a water jar, and told me to swallow the thing whole. Turning my head forcefully toward her, she told me to allow it to grow within me and then I would understand everything. I was still clueless as to what precisely was going on, but I had a good feeling that I didn't want to find out! A strange green mist came from her mouth and I remember thinking, 'Dammit. Why did I have to go off alone?' From that point on everything was a blur to me, but Kagome-chan filled me in on what I did.

She said that when she and Inuyasha arrived on the scene, I was unconscious in Houshi-sama's arms. He was badly injured, blood dripping from the many wounds I inflicted upon him in our battle.

Now we sit here, and my heart is pounding. How could I do such a thing to him?

"Forgive me, Houshi-sama. It's my fault you're hurt." The guilt on my heart is so great that I can't even look him in the eyes! This whole situation is so uncomfortable, but I will not run from this. We have been needing to have this conversation for a long time now, and here is the -opportunity... Although I wish it never had to come to this degree before we would sit down and talk.

"Not at all, Sango," he says, surprising me. Is he not accepting my apology? "I know how I act around women at times. But Kagome-sama made me realize how much that hurt you, so for that... I'm sorry." This shocked me. How could I respond to that? He finally realizes that his antics bother me after all this time, and he apologizes to me, even though I"m the one who hurt him?

"Y- you have nothing to apologize for," I quickly spurt out, the tremor in my voice making me mentally cringe. "I was being irrational. It's not like were in a relationship." Even though in my heart I wish we were. Now for some reason I can finally admit it to myself. I do care deeply for the perverted houshi, no matter how much I don't want to.

Silence surrounds us once more as I turn away from his crystal blue eyes, focusing my attention on the lake. I feel as though his gaze burrowed into my soul, seeing everything I wished to hide. I don't want him to see what's on my heart right now.

"Sango..." I hear him mutter from behind me. "I owe it to you to tell you how I truly feel." His words perk my interest, and even though I don't really want to, I look back at him. He turns away from me slightly as he begins. "You are the one woman... I truly care about."

His words shock me, sending my heart racing wildly. I can just see the shocked expression on my face as he continues. "Up until now, I've never felt this way about any other girl." I can feel the blush creep up on my cheeks as I turn away once more. His confession makes my heart beat even faster, causing me to bring my hand to my chest to try and stop it from springing out from my rib cage in it's effusive state. "Even so," he says, "Even so it never occurred to me to think about falling in love with you."

I felt as though my heart had been lifted up and dropped from a large cliff, landing on the stony earth and shattering into hundreds of little, crushed pieces. The color instantly disappeared from my face as I could already feel the tears behind my eyes, making their way to the surface. I tried to fight them, but I was losing the fight.

"I just thought of us a partners fighting side-by-side in a battle." Partners... That's all... we are... partners...

"So that's how it is." My voice is wavering, and I don't care. This hurts. "You don't have to say anymore, I understand." I feel the tear at the corners of my eyes, and I make no attempt to hold them back. There's no point, because I know they will come wether I want them to or not. "All we are is friends." The words are so hard to say, even though I should have known from the beginning that things would turn out this way. With the way he acts toward every pretty girl he meets... I really shouldn't be shocked. But the feeling is there all the same. "I just thought..."

There's no use in continuing the conversation. I already know what will happen if I speak my heart, and I don't think I can deal with that kind of rejection right now. In fact, there's no point in sitting here anymore, either.

"Sango..." he calls as I stand to walk away.

"No, no more," I plead. "I have to go now." I have no idea where I will go, just somewhere far away from this... from him.

"What I want to talk about is from here." His words stop me in my tracks as I stop and listen, entranced by his voice. No matter how much I want to yell at him to just stop talking and run as far as my legs will carry me, it is impossible. He has an undeniable grip on my heart, and I'm defenseless against it.

"If we can defeat Naraku, the curse of this wind tunnel will be gone forever." The wind tunnel, his excuse to try and get into bed with any girl he meets. But I push back any thoughts of his lechery and listen to him, hoping for something good to come from this. "And if I survive..." He pauses for a moment, pushing my emotional limits. Whatever he has to say I must take it with dignity.

"...Will you live with me..." Forget dignity. " ...and bear my child?"

The question. The question I had heard him ask every other girl we've met in our travels. The question that made my blood boil countless times. The question I silently would wished for him to ask me. I numbly felt a single tear fall from my cheek as I nearly forget to breath in my shock. Once again, the water's reflection stares back at me, showing me my faint expression. Suddenly my knees buckle, causing me to fall. I stare at the grass, trying to decide if this is real. If this could truly be happening to me.

"Sango." His strong, soft voice brings me back to my senses as I feel the tears well in my eyes once again, quickly falling down my already wet checks. My hands fly to my face as I reply through my sobs.

"I... I will."

"You'll be willing to bear my child?" he asks me immediately, disbelief lacing his voice. "Even ten? Even twenty?" I know deep down that those numbers are outrageous, but at the moment I don't care. The only thing on my mind is the here and now, and I already know my response as my tear cease.

I turn to him, my face flushed with excitement as I take his hand in my own. My heart is about to over flow with my love for the houshi as I reply. "I shall. And," I add, "you'll never cheat on me, will you?"

He breaths in to reply, but the words never come. My question seems to have taken him by surprise, and his expression turns down as he thinks.

"You'll-ne-ver-cheat-right?" I say, accenting each syllable as I scoot in closer to his face, my expression challenging him to answer wrong.

Instead of replying, he turns away with a pained expression on his face. My eyes narrow. He probably will.

But that doesn't matter now. All that matters now is that we're together. I lean on his shoulder, knowing now that his feeling match my own. I have no need to fear my emotions any longer.

* * *

And thats it! This was one of my favorite episodes! I totally love this couple! (hugs Miroku and Sango) Anyway, please REVEIW and tell me what ya think! Back to working on my other stories! (readers cheer) Oh, be quiet! Adios, my amigos and amigas!

Ash


End file.
